


petals // dnf // tw

by pixie_innit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Alexis - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Best Friends, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Clay - Freeform, Consent, Cute, DNF, Darryl - Freeform, Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, Death, Feral boys, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Georgewastaken, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Karlnapity, LGBT, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minecraft, Quackity - Freeform, Sad, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Ship, Skephalo, Smut, Spice, Suicide, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, UK - Freeform, United Kingdom, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, YouTube, Zak - Freeform, Zak AHmed - Freeform, ahah enjoy, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, lgbtrelationships, mature - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, mlm, nick - Freeform, okay i dunno what else to tag i'll put more later if needed, quick burn????, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_innit/pseuds/pixie_innit
Summary: the feral boys meet up in the uk, and boy did being in person change EVERYTHING. from start to finish, it's like everyone is as fragile as flower. but even if they seem to get torn up and stomped all over, they'll have full bloomed in the end.TW: angst, major charactor death, depression, suicidal thoughts/ actions. PLEASE don't read if any of this might trigger you, i would hate to be a reason for someone's pain :(by the way, if any content creators in this mention that they are uncomfy with it, i will take it down gladly :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. 1: yoooo, is that georgenotfound???

**Author's Note:**

> AHH WELCOME! i am super excited for this one boys, please leave any suggestions/criticism/thoughts in the comments!
> 
> again tw. ok enjoy

**george always loved flowers.** he hummed quietly as he poured a small cup of water over his one and only plant. it was a small vase of roses, his mom had recently visited him, leaving this nice gift. he quickly finished his task before he had to get set up for streaming. tonight, he was going live with dream, sapnap, quackity, and karl. otherwise known as the feral boys by their fans. 

they're going to play jackbox again, and hopefully this time dream won't mention cum in the same sentence as "george". he let out a light laugh at his thoughts. he got a drink and ran to his room. he powered on his pc, opening discord, obs, and jackbox. and one extra special tab. he got his mic and headphones and everything all set up, before joining the vc on the private feral boys discord + badboyhalo and skeppy. 

almost everyone was there, and they all talked about their days as they waited for sapnap to join. about ten minutes later, sapnap finally joined and they checked up on him really quick before starting their streams. 

george started his. "hey everyone, how's it going?" he smiled as the chats rolled in. "we're just going to wait for a minute for people to join" he opened the jackbox game and danced a bit to the music on the home screen. he winced as quackity yelled greeting his chat. "HELLO EVERYONE! do you like the new waiting screen? i think it's pretty fucking cool how about you? yeahhhh let's go! anyways boys, as you can see" he opened jackbox and put his arms in the air. "JACKBOX TIME and we are here today with the feral boys!" 

everyone said their greetings to george's and quackity's streams. quackity muted and read some donos, and george did the same. eventually, they started playing. they played for about two hours. they had a lot of fun, but nothing too big happened, they were mostly waiting for the streams end, since they had some news. they finished up, george and quackity making their face cams fullscreen. 

quackity did the honors of starting the announcement. after a few moments, of build up, he got to the point. 

"and we wouLD LIKE TO ANNOUCE- oh my god guys you're gonna love this! THE FERAL BOYS WILL BE MEETING UP! IN REAL LIFE. NEXT FUCKING WEEK!" quackity stood in the back of his room, shouting from behind his piano. as he said this, george pulled up that extra tab, revealing a screenshot of 4 plane tickets. everyone else in the call clapped. the chat flooded in with surprised and content messages.

_pixie_streamz: OMG LETS GO  
azaleaflower: WHATTTTTT  
user9304838: POG POG POG  
mackenzie_mcyt: WHERE R YALL MEETINHG  
kaylawastaken: WAIT WERE  
alexispoggers: KFUHEFH OMG  
isabelle12t: IM GONNA CRY LOL  
tt31jfkk: WHEREEEEEE_

george smiled as he read the chat. "they're asking where we are meeting" george tried to contain his excitement. he took a quick breath before responding, "well we have actually found sort of an AirBNB hotel type of thing, we rented it out. it's about an hour away from my house, so it's in the UK. it's actually so cool, it has like different floors, we all have our own rooms." "and a pool, and a mini bar" quackity added. "we also have a cool kitchen don't we?" sapnap chimed in. 

"yes" "yes" "don't all AirBNB's have kitchens though" dream laughed, and everyone joined in briefly. they talked to the chat for about 30 more minutes, answering questions about the trip. they had streams planned and promised a cooking stream, and they also promised a vlog. 

"alright guys, well that's the news! i'm so glad you're excited. thank you so much for listening and joining in on our fun night of jackbox. next time you see us, we'll be together! welp, that's a wrap" quackity read a few donos and said goodbye again before ending his stream. george waved goodbye to his audience as well before ending his. a collective sighed overcame the call, as they all calmed down. 

quackity and karl each said goodbye to their friends left the call to sleep, leaving the dream team. the golden trio, together since day one. "i am so tired. oh my god" george rubbed his eyes. "i told you you should sleep!" dream laughed. "jesus christ it's like 5 am for you george. go to bed" sapnap added. "alright i will, but you know i wouldn't miss announcing that. i have no problem sleeping through anything else" george chuckled quietly. "yeah we know" sapnap and dream said in sync, before bursting out into laughter. 

they all said goodnight, and left the vc. 

george shut off his computer, went to the kitchen, and got a quick snack and drink before heading off to bed. 

sapnap stayed up, listening to spotify in his bed while laughing at gross fanfictions. dream found a horrible one earlier and sent it to him. they both found it hilarious. 

dream spun in his chair. he texted george a quick goodnight before going downstairs and feeding patches. 

george laid in his bed, nearly asleep, squinting as he checked his phone to see why it vibrated. he smiled and replied "goodnight, see you soon :)". he watched the bubbles appear. 

**dream :)** \- _yeah, we're calling tomorrow_  
**you** \- shut up. gn

george powered off his phone, and immediately dropped his head to his pillow. he closed his eyes. slowly, the sun crept onto his face, making him turn away from the window. he fell asleep, drifting into another universe.


	2. 2- finally meeting you

there he was. the tall dirty blonde man george shared his favorite moments with all these years. 

george ran to him, all his surroundings fading away as he was met with big, warm, open arms and a smile. dream look exactly how he imagined. he felt safe in this hug, he felt happy. 

he looked up to talk to dream, but slowly, the cold returned in his arms as dream was gone. _what? nonono he was right here, he was right he-_

george woke up to his phone singing. that was a dream, he was still in his room. reality seeped back into him, and his excitement quickly came back as he realized he actually would be meeting dream today. it was a week later today, and he was going to pick dream and sapnap up from the airport at noon. he sat up in bed with a small smile just for himself. 

he walked out to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and feeding his plant. he went back to his room and quickly changed, afterwards grabbing some more clothes and tossing them on his bed. 

he rolled his luggage out of the closet and opened it. he filled it with practically everything in his closet. although they hadn't announced it to the fans how long they would stay, the feral boys would be staying at the airbnb for a whole month!

he finished packing his clothes, grabbing his toothbrush and paste, deodorant, face wash, mouth wash, and a few bracelets from his mom on his bathroom counter. he put all of these in his suitcase and he was ready to go!

he checked his phone to see that it was 10:30 am, meaning it was the perfect time to leave. he grabbed his phone charger, headphones and wallet and put it in a spare backpack. he quickly texted dream before getting in his car. 

dreams phone vibrated. he smiled as he opened the message. 

**george :P** \- _driving to the airport rn! cya_

dream simply liked the message before shutting off his phone and deciding to sleep for the next hour. 

he woke up at just the right time, because he heard the flight attendant announce that they would land in 15 minutes. he stared out the window until everyone was instructed to land. he exited the plane and made his way to baggage. 

he retrived his luggage and texted george that he was in the airport. 

**george :p** \- _cool im coming in rn_

dream shook his shoulders in excitement on accident. he speed walked his way to where the food court and entrance of the building was. he sat at a bench by the wall with his luggage as he watched every person who walking in. he saw a shadow outside the door approach, and he could already tell it was george. 

he got ready to stand, as the figure walked through the doors. sure enough, it was george. dream stood and ran over to george, leaving his suitcase behind since it wasn't that far. 

george barely noticed dream at the last second before he was engulfed in a hug. he didn't seem excited though, maybe because an extremely tall stranger in all black sprinted at him and picked him up. 

dream didn't even realize he was lifting george. after a second, george knew he was safe. it only took a brief moment for him to know it was dream, because that overwhelming sense of warmth and protection overcame him from this blonde "stranger". 

george stumbled a bit when dream let him down. dream immediately held georges hands to stop him from falling, before slowly letting them go. he took note to be more careful with george, he was as fragile as a flower. 

george smiled and stared at dream's face. dream sat silently allowing him to look as he smiled lightly and examined george as well. their height difference was hilarious, and cute. 

dream waited for george to say something, but george just had his mouth slightly open, not sure what to say. 

dream decided to fill the silence. "hello george" dream spoke low and soft. "you are so pretty. you look exactly how you sound." george didn't mean to say this out loud, but surprisingly, he wasn't embarrassed that he did. 

it was true, dream was extremely pretty to him. dream laughed for a moment. "you're- you're pretty too george! much prettier in real life. does my face actually match my voice?" george nodded before they hugged again. 

"dude i'm so glad you're real. i dunno why i was a little paranoid" george mumbled. "really? am i scary?" dream never wanted to give off those vibes. 

"no no, not like you're going to kidnap me, like you wouldn't show up or you weren't who you said you were. but you're dream, this is as dream as it gets" george said as he grabbed dream by the sweatshirt, bringing them over to dream's luggage. 

"oops didn't realize we were in the way of the door" dream realized. 

"when's sapnap getting here?" george asked. they sat on the bench as dream checked his phone "ah, he actually just messaged me. he's already landed but baggage is taking forever. let's go to him?" dream suggested.

george nodded as he grabbed his backpack and dream grabbed his luggage. they walked over, discussing how tall dream was, how to approach sapnap. 

they found him. he was facing the conveyer belt of bags, and they ran up to him from behind. the two attacked sapnap with a hug, nearly knocking him over as a few people nearby laughed. 

"ahhh guys? oh my god is that you?" sapnap turned around when they finally let go. "no you're being nicely kidnapped" george giggled. sapnap opened his mouth at the sight of his two friends has he squeezed them into an uncomfortable and way too close hug. "i cannot breathe" dream whispered, sapnap laughing as he let them go. 

"jesus christ the boys? in one place? i can't wait to meet up with karl and alex later" sapnap formed a light blush, dream and george wondered what that was about. however, they agreed with him, and they all made their way out to george's car. they piled in, george in front seat, dream in passenger and sapnap in the back. 

they were all super happy, listening to music and talking the whole hour drive to the airbnb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! short chapter, but i wanted everything else for today to be in the next one, which i'll post later today 
> 
> also if you have any suggestions for places the boys should go or scenarios you want to happen, please comment them and i will be sure to implement them!


	3. 3- feral boys pog

the 3 boys pulled up to the airbnb. dream and sapnap opened their mouths smiling as they looked at each other. "dude, that's actually really big-" sapnap mumbled. "that's what she said" dream whispered. just loud enough for only george to hear. george rolled his eyes. "mm, it's not that big, lots of place look like this around here" george casually and opened the trunk. sapnap shrugged at dream and they got out of the car.

they each carried their own luggages to the front door. george took out the keys for the building and they headed in. they were met with a huge room, the living room. it was connected to the kitchen. the kitchen had an island with enough chairs for all of them. the living room had a rounded couch in front of a large tv, there was a nice coffee table and a few lamps beside it. on the other side of the living room there was a pool table and a bar. 

"jesus this is fucking massive" dream looked around in awe. sapnap nodded. "and this is just the first floor" george turned around and smiled at them. they walked upstairs to see a long hallway with 7 different guest rooms. "so i'm guessing they're all the same?" sapnap asked george. "yes, that's what the site said. so i guess, let's choose our rooms". 

dream walked over to one, and george stepped into the one next to it. sapnap chose the one across the hall from them. george looked around the room, dropping his suitcase by the door. it looked like a hotel, but a bit bigger. it had a king sized bed in the middle, with fancy brown sheets and matching pillows. across from that, there was a tv on top of some drawers. he turned around to a see a door, which he assumed was a bathroom. 

he turned the knob, peeking in before fully opening it. it was a pretty nice bathroom, it had two sinks, a big counter, a shower, a tub, and of course a toilet. he noticed the opposite side had a door too. just as he walked toward it, it swung open. george stepped back into the wall. dream looked at the floor before looking up to see george, up against the wall with his arms out in front of him. 

"ah, i'm sorry! did i hit you?" dream rushed. "no no, almost ahah" george settled down. "so, our bathrooms are connected. i guess we always have to knock" dream pointed out. george nodded looking around. dream went back into his room, and george followed him. "oh they _are_ the same, just facing different ways" george saw dream's luggage in the corner. dream simply nodded and they left into the hallway. sapnap had just been walking out as well.

"so... let's explore" sapnap said, rubbing his hands together. the other two nodded and they walked around the place. they found all 3 main bathrooms, which were very nice. they checked out the backyard. 

"what if i like jumped in right now" dream teased. "do it" george raised his eyebrows as a challenge. dream rolled his eyes as they continued walking. 

they went back inside and sat on the couch. they began a conversation about their plans. "oh and when are karl and alex getting here" dream asked. sapnap smiled before responding, "they said they should get here around 4, so less than an hour." george wiggled his arms in excitement. 

they turned on the tv and picked a random movie. however, they weren't too interested, they were mostly on their phones responding to people on discord and twitter. "lets take a photo together?" sap suggested. 

"sure" dream leaned into george and they smiled at sapnaps camera. "and one for the viewers?" sapnap asked. "okay let me go get the mask" dream ran upstairs. 

"he brought the fucking mask?" george laughed. "yeah, we're doing a face cam stream remember?" sapnap replied. just then, dream came into the living room and sat back down on the couch. 

they all posed with peace signs and snapped a photo. they sat around on their phones making small talk for a while until the front door knocked. 

dream sprung up and ran to go open it. he flung it open, revealing quackity and karl. "guys!" dream yelled as he pulled them in for a hug, sapnap and george running up from behind. quackity, karl, and sapnap had a little group hug before karl pulled out and gave george an awkward side hug. 

quackity walked past george and just patted him on the head. "let's go up so you guys can pick your rooms" dream brought up. they all walked upstairs in a line, in the order of dream, george, sapnap, karl and quackity. they walked into the hallways, seeing all the doors. 

"oo we have options" alex pointed out. "where's your room sapnap?" karl asked, alex nodding. sapnap pointed at his room and karl took the one next to it. alex took the room on the other side of karl.

"well that was easy" george mumbled. karl, sap, and alex came out of their rooms, following dream and george downstairs. they looked around the living room and kitchen, looking in a random cabinets and drawers. 

after a while, they brought up the idea of dinner. george pointed out that there was a pizza diner nearby, and suggested they go there. everyone agreed, so they piled in george's car and went. 

george sat in driver's seat, dream in passenger, and the other 3 were in the back, with karl in the middle. they looked squished, but they didn't mind. they arrived at the place after about ten minutes of driving and yelling out the lyrics to songs quackity was playing. 

the 5 entered the building, all standing in a corner as they waited for a waitress to guide them to their table. they eventually got a booth and sat down. they all were able to order immediately, and they did. 

they all sat in silence while waiting for food, just looking. looking around the restaurant, at the waitresses, the photos on the wall, _each other_ ~

dream and george looked at each other, before laughing silently. they looked over at sapnap, who was looking back and forth at karl and alex. there was a lot of looking, man. 

dream and george raised eyebrows at each other, because they both silently realized the tension between the 3 across from them. "jesus are you guys eye fucking" dream blurted out. quackity immediately cackled, while sapnap and karl looked away blushing. 

"god the tension, say something idiots" george added. dream laughed because he wasn't used to george speaking up about awkward things. "shut up, you guys act like you aren't gay as hell" sapnap teased. 

"us?!" dream laughed cockily, "you guys are literally all fiance's". "yeah in a minecraft server dickhead" quackity joked. 

"you guys are gay irl" sap added. george rolled his eyes and looked over at dream. dream put his hand on george's knee as if to say _don't even worry about them._

george immediately got nervous and swatted his hand away. their meals came, and they all lightened up and ate. well, except george. _jesus, is it going to feel like this the whole time we're here? always them three messing around and then dream and i? what the hell is this energy_ george thought. 

yes george. it is going to be like that. that is the entire point of this fanfiction you gay ass. 

they continued eating, discussing what they should do tomorrow. when everyone was done eating, they left, asking for 2 to-go boxes for george and karl. on the car ride home, they took turns asking for quackity to play songs through the aux cord. 

quackity played "BEAMIN'"  
george played "Line Without a Hook"  
dream played "Boy in the Bubble"  
sapnap play dream's song, "Roadtrip"  
Karl played "Sweater Weather"

and just by the time it all ended, they were back at the airbnb. they all ran inside, sitting on the couch. they decided to put on a movie and play some games that were already in the corner of the airbnb. there were playing cards, uno, sorry, monopoly, twister, life, and checkers. they decided to play uno, and then life. 

"AND THATS AN UNO BITCH! I TOLD YOU I'M FLUENT IN SPANISH" quackity screamed over his victory, sending everyone laughing. "jesus i'm tired of this, it's unfair" george sighed after giggling. 

"ugh fine you blind ass, let's play life" dream suggested. they all agreed and set it up. 

"i'm going to marry karl" quackity said, moving his character to karl's. "that's not how it wor-" george started, cut off by sapnap. 

"why not me, huh alex?" sapnap jokingly acted hurt. "because you stink" quackity responded. "oh yeah?!" sapnap said, before throwing himself at quackity. everyone was laughing as they wrestled. 

they jokingly punched eachother, and they would take turns knocking the other down. they did everything so gently though. but at some point sapnap, got on top of quackity and slammed him down. eventually, dream yelled "..2... 1 AND NICK WINS!" as sapnap had quackity pinned. sapnap looked down to see quackity 's face, which was red and scared. sapnap looked down at his arms, noticing that he had quackity pinned down by the wrists. his grip was tight and harsh. 

sap quickly let go of alex, realizing that he was hurting him. "oh my god, i'm sorry did i hurt you" sapnap sat up as he pulled himself completely away. quackity sat up, grabbing his own wrist with his eyes glossy. "no i'm good, i'm fine!" he smiled. 

"are you sure? you're tearing up" karl said as he put a hand to alex's face. "i'm sorry" sapnap mumbled, pulling alex into a hug. "no it's good! i'm a big man, tommy said so" quackity yelled over sap's back, trying to make everyone stop worrying. 

sapnap just nodded and looked at karl. "let's get back to the game" quackity said, blinking. everyone quietly agreed and they continued. they weren't talking much as they played. "guyssss i'm fine! stop being sad" quackity begged. 

"look i'm marrying sapnap and karl" he said, moving all their characters together. they all smiled, now happy and paying attention to the game. "why is everyone married but me" george said, obviously not remembering who was next to him.

"marry me, george" dream whispered as he scooted his character over. george smiled and moved his character to dream's. they continued playing for about an hour, before they started making shit up because they didn't know how to play. 

they all get up off the floor and sit on the couch, finishing the movie. when they were done, karl and sapnap were tired, quackity, george, and dream agreed to go to bed too. they all head up to their own rooms. george sighed as he closed his door.


	4. 4- dream can fold????

george wasn't tired like he wanted to sleep, he was just tired physically. he flopped onto his bed, checking his phone for a few minutes. he decided that he should probably unpack, since he had time and would probably be too lazy to do it any other time. 

he walked to the door where his luggage lay, and picked it up, rolling it over to the dresser to put away his clothes. however, the wheels got stuck on a part of the carpet, causing the luggage to stop and george tripped over it.

**thump**

dream heard the bang from george's room. he listened for any other noises for a second, before deciding to go check on him. he opened the two bathroom doors and entered george's room, to see him sitting on the floor unzipping his suitcase. 

"what happened?" dream rushed his words, still thinking there was an issue. "oh i tripped and dropped my luggage, i'm fine though" george didn't look up as he talked he just continued to throw everything on his suitcase onto the floor. 

"george why are you unpacking, it's like 3am" dream yawned. "no it's not, it's literally only eleven it's just the jetlag for you" george replied. 

dream sat on the floor next to him. "i'll help" he said, grabbing one of george's sweatshirts. "you don't have to" george spoke in a low tone. dream shrugged as he started to fold george's clothes. 

george looked up from the clothes he was folding to watch dream for a moment. dream was being really nice, and as rude as it sounds, george didn't think dream knew how to fold. but dream was folding alright, neatly before setting it in a stack in the dresser drawers. 

george finished his pile before getting up and setting his toiletries on the bathroom. he came back and dream was done. "thank you" george mumbled. "you brought so many clothes" dream responded. 

george just smiled and looked around. he set his blanket on the bed, plugged in his chargers and took off his shoes. "what now?" dream asked. "i dunno, i'm not tired" george responded. "do you need any help with your stuff?"

"no i'm good, i have barely anything" dream said as he stood. "come on let's just do it, get it over with" george ordered. dream led him to his room. dream unzipped his luggage and they started hanging all his clothes in the closet. 

"okay, now you should go to sleep, you seem tired" george noticed. "no, i'm not tired!" 

"dream! sleep!" george pleaded. "no actually, i'm not! can we watch something instead?" dream asked. george just looked at him before deciding that he wanted to watch something too. "yes please" he said quietly, making dream laugh. 

the two quietly left dream's room, tip toeing down the hallways. they lightly stepped down the stairs, sneaking into the kitchen. they each got a soda and a bag of chips, and made their way back upstairs. they walked down the hallway, nearly at the door, when they hear shuffling in karl's room. 

they both get wide eyes, before laughing as they run into dream's room. they were literally like children, sneaking around and giggling because they were almost caught. they sat on dream's bed, criss cross as they figured out what to watch. 

they decided to watch icarly. they got like 3 episodes in, and by now it was like 2am. they fell asleep. 

dream woke up around 4am, peering around his room. he looked down to see george on his chest, sleeping peacefully. dream was really comfortable, but he didn't want george to wake up and think anything weird of it or how they were basically cuddling. dream slid out from under george.

he looked around, wondering where to go. he briefly stared at george, admiring how cute we has. he decided he would take george's bed. he went to george's room, and almost immediately fell back asleep, still missing the warmth from george he used to have. 

george peeled open his eyes. he rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 8:51am. he sat up, rubbing his eyes, thinking nothing of where he was. he got up and realized how thirsty he was, so he went to go get water.

he quietly closed the door, to see sapnap in the hallway. "morning" george mumbled. sapnap smiled and furrowed his brows. "ooo george came out of drEAM's room. what's that about?" sapnap teased. "what?" george asked, looking back at the door he just left from. "ohh, i forgot i was in his room. i don't know why, he wasn't in there right now though" george yawned.

sapnap looked suspicious. "you think he went to your room?" george shrugged, and they both walked to george's door. george creaked the door open, barely revealing the room. sapnap looked from behind and they both saw that dream was sleeping soundly in the bed. 

they both giggle and walk downstairs. "coffee?" sapbap offered, holding a k-cup in the air. "no thanks, i'm getting water" george declined. they waited for sap's coffee to be done, then they sat at the counter just talking. 

"hey guys" a soft voice crept behind them. they turned to see alex. he was unusually quiet, george had never heard him tired before. "hey alex" sapnap stuck his eyes on him as alex walked over to the coffee maker, starting his own. 

george noticed how soft nick is with quackity. karl too?

alex got his coffee and they all sat, drinking silently. eventually they all agreed to wake up karl and dream.

quackity and sapnap quietly opened the door to karl's room. they each went on a different side of him, alex giving the thumbs up. with that signal, they both flopped down on karl, surrounding him in a heavy hug. 

karl groaned before he realized his was his two boyfriends, forming an eggshell of protection and warmth around him. "guyssss" karl whined. 

he sat up and they greeted him goodmorning, handing him a coffee. "it's so nice to finally wake up to you guys"

meanwhile, george walked over to the side of the bed. he moved dream's bangs out of his face and admired him for a second. dream looked so soft, nothing like how he would think after years of screaming, cussing and making vulgar jokes during video games. george loved both sides of dream's personality.

as a friend, of course ;)

he shook dream's shoulder gently, before dream let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "hi george" dream whispered. "i'm sorry, did i steal your bed yesterday?" george said as he frowned. 

"no, i just left because i didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" dream replied. "what? no it's fine clay, i'm the one who fell asleep in YOUR bed" george chuckled. 

"wHAT" dream sat up. "what did you call me" he smiled daringly. george laughed nervously. "i'm-" "it's fine, call me clay as much as you want. come on, let's stop talking about my bed and get up" dream cut george off. george nodded and dream left george's room to get dressed. 

george changed too, he wore a plain grey hoodie with black sweats, and 2 bracelets. 

"aren't we being too obvious?" sapnap asked as he pulled out of their group hug. "eh, i don't really care if they know" quackity assured him. 

"yeah it doesn't matter if they know, and we're so obvious, let's wait for them to notice" he giggled has a pecked sapnap's cheek.


	5. 5- waffles make you gay

all 5 sat at the counter downstairs, and they had decided to order breakfast. "and a belgium waffle with bacon... yes. alright, thank you!" quackity hung up. "30 minutes" he told everyone. they all acknowledged this and they moved to the couch to watch tv while they waited. just in time, their breakfasts came. quackity answered the door, thanking the man and pulling out his wallet, until he heard footsteps from behind him. "no dude, why are you paying? let me pay" dream offered. "no it's oka-" "alex!" quackity quickly gave the delivery guy his card, making dream sigh. "don't do that anymore, i'll pay next time" dream scolded. 

quackity giggled and brought the bag over to the couch. they sorted out all their boxes and looked for a show. they couldn't find anything on cable so dream offered to sign in on his netflix account. "they have icarly on netflix now!? oh my god boys we have to watch it" quackity yelled. everyone laughed and dream clicked on it. "dream you already watched this?" karl laughed. "yeah, george and i watched for a bit last night. we didn't actually get to episode ten though, we fell asleep at like episode 3" dream answered. "yOU WATCHED IT WITHOUT ME" quackity joked. george rolled his eyes as dream brought them back to the first episode. they watched for a while, until eventually it became background noise because they started a conversation. 

"george was so fucking bad at that game" sapnap giggled. "because picking up the babies wasn't an option! it should be that is so unfair" george scoffed. "we should do a stream playing who's your daddy in real life" karl suggested. "whOS YOUR dADDY?" quackity mocked.

"you"  
"you"  
"george"

everyone went silent. "ew" george broke the silence, causing everyone to erupt into laughter. "did yOU BOTH SAY ALEX?" dream wheezed as he pointed at karl and sapnap. "YOU SAID GEORGE YOU SAID GEORGE" sapnap screamed at dream. everyone was basically dying at this point. quackity buried his face in his hands. george just stared at dream. 

"whAT" dream squeaked, trying to not laugh. "you're such an idiot" george sighed, even though he was smiling. dream watched as he turned back to the tv. they all watched for a couple more hours, while karl, alex, and sap played uno on the floor. 

they were playing and laughing and having their own conversation until karl put a finger to his mouth. "what?" sapnap whispered. karl covered his own mouth to not laugh and pointed to the couch. dream and george had fallen asleep, george's head was on dream's shoulder. quackity took a photo and they snickered quietly. karl gave a hug to sapnap and then quackity, and they all kept talking quietly. it was normal for karl to randomly hand out affection. 

sapnap reached for the remote and switched from netflix to youtube. karl looked at him confused but sapnap wasn't paying attention. he typed something in, before clicking on it and raising the volume all the way up. he told his boyfriends to cover their ears. then he pressed play. 

"PEOPLE CHANGE LIKE THE TIDES IN THE OCEAN AT LEAST I TH-" the tv blared dream's new song, causing him and george to wake up. "shUT THE FUCK UP" dream yelled as he covered himself and george in their blanket. this made the three on the floor laugh and attack them. they paused the song and jumped on the two on the couch. "please get off of us gays" george mumbled. "gays?" sapnap asked. 

"yes, stop" george chuckled. he pulled the blanket off of his head, and smiled at the 3. "what do you want?" he said, yawning. "you guys to be awake! are you hungry?" karl asked. "a little" dream responded. and george nodded in agreement. they all finished the episode and sapnap and quackity went out to go get food. 

as they were waking up, dream and george talked with karl. "ugh it's hot" george said, kicking the blanket off of himself. "it's because you were under the sheets with dream for so long. unTIE ME DREAM" karl laughed as george swatted his arm. "shut up. hey mamas and me perdonas are basically your boyfriends" dream teased karl, expecting him to get annoyed or disagree. but instead, karl let out a small, "yeahhh" and looked away. "what?" george asked curious to what karl meant. 

just then, the boys came through the door with mcdonalds. karl sprung up and the 3 head to the kitchen counter to divide the food. dream and george stayed back on the couch for a second, giving each other a look that screamed, _wait are they actually-_

they joined together at the counter and everyone ate. afterwards, everyone was mostly quiet watching tv, because they were tired from the day before still. it was only about 7pm, but everyone went to their rooms and either fell asleep or just hung on their own.

george's phone pinged. 

**dream :)-** _goodnight_

george smiled and texted back. 

**you** \- _you're so dumb. goodnighttt_

george stayed up for a few hours doing his own thing. he got bored around 10pm and fell asleep.


	6. 6- are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHHH

the whole crew was awake by 10am, and met in the living room. sapnap and dream had just woken up, and everyone else was out on the couch. after a few "good morning"s and some small talk, quackity brought up the idea of streaming today, and everyone agreed. they all scattered around the kitchen, picking cereal, toast or fruit for themselves for breakfast. dream was the first one to get up from his stool and clean off his plate. "alright, do you guys think we should do the baking stream today, or maybe the jackbox one?"

everyone peered around the room silently. "i think the baking one would be fun" karl said. "yes, that one" "yeah"

"alright well in that case, i'm going out to the store to get the ingredients for the recipe karl sent me, and i'll be back soon" dream said as he walked past them to get his keys. "okay!" "see you later!" "bye dream!"

the other four worked together to set up the kitchen for the stream, taking out all the bowls and utensils they would need. about an hour later, all their supplies and recording set up was ready, and dream came shortly after. "we're ready!" dream stated when they finished setting out the ingredients. "SHOULD WE START THE STREAM BOYS" quackity boomed, walking in the kitchen from the bathroom. everyone yelled in excitement, and dream tweeted about the live, which everyone reposted. dream put on his mask and hood, they started the stream and put on a "stream will start soon" screen. they watched as the viewers flooded in.

_BYE IFFLINE CHAT  
OMG HIIIIII  
THEYRE LIVE OMGFH  
HELLOOOOO  
FERAL BOYS POG  
bye offline chattt  
OH MY GOD ARE THEY ALL THERE??????  
i can't believe this is happening_

after a few minutes, quackity unmuted to their mic. "hello everyone! oh my god guys, are you excited?" quackity beamed, they could barely read the chat because it was so fast, and they were nearly at 300,000 viewers. "we're going to turn the camera on, are you ready!?" quackity asked. chat yelled in excitement and begged him to turn the camera on.

suddenly the screen popped up, and chat saw all five of them standing in front of the kitchen counter, the camera on the other side of the island. chat was spamming about dream's mask and height difference. "CHAT SHUT UP I'M NOT SHORT" quackity screamed, making everyone else in the room finally make noise. "hello!" karl waved cutely and so did sapnap. they explained what they would be baking for the stream, which was a cake, and they quickly started dividing ingredients. "does that say 1/4 for the sugar" george asked. dream walked over and peered over is shoulder, slightly lifting his mask but not enough for the viewers to see. "no that's 1/3" dream replied.

the viewers immediately noticed how george got red at how close dream's voice was, and that was all the chat was about for the next five minutes. they tried to ignore it. "aHHH" karl suddenly screamed, making everyone turn to look at him. all you could see was karl wiping off his sleeves, and quackity standing next to him with an open mouth and a bag of flour. "i'm so sorry" he mumbled.

"that's okay" karl giggled as he brushed it off a couple more times. the rest of the stream went surprisingly chill, while the cake baked they read donos, and about 30 minutes later when the cake was done, they took turns drawing something on it with icing. karl drew a dog, george drew a heart, dream drew a smiley, sapnap drew the smirking emoji, and of course quackity drew a penis. they fought over who would eat the penis corner (it ended up being quackity), and they moved the camera over to the couch so they could talk to chat while they ate. dream didn't eat though, since it would be too hard with the mask.

at some point george leaned into dream to whisper something, just an empty joke, but when dream turned his head it revealed part of his jaw to the camera. they didn't realized for a few seconds, but as dream whispered, george caught a glimpse of the chat. "oh my god" george said, quickly moving dream's head so they couldn't see. however, he did this so quickly and aggressively that it pushed him and dream back on the couch. "ah, i'm sorry" george said, sitting back up and pulling dream with him. it wasn't one of those wattpad moments where they are somehow all of a sudden on top of each other, it was just a small slip.

but chat caught on to the way george pushed dream's chest, and within a matter of minutes they spread it all over twitter. fans didn't even care about the exposed part of dream's face, just dnf. they tried to ignore chat the best they could, and continued the stream until it ended up being around 3 hours long. eventually they got tired of streaming, and mutually agreed with chat to let them go. they said goodbye to the stream and walked up to the camera to give chat a hug. the group finally ended the stream, flopping back on the couch.

"WOOOOO!" quackity started, which made everyone else yell too. "that went so well!" karl yelled. "what if-" sapnap said, raising a hand to his chin, causing everyone to look over at him. "hm?" dream questioned. he took the hand on his chin and quickly pointed to the bar. "yes!" quackity yelled. "sure" dream responded. "okay" george mumbled.

"really george? i thought you didn't like drinking" dream furrowed his brows. "no, i just don't like when i'm the only one sober and everyone around me is being stupid. but i actually like you guys" george laughed as they walked over. "wow i'm so glad we fit in george's criteria" quackity joked as he poured a drink and slid it down to sapnap, before doing the same for everyone else. they all drank and sat around the bar for a few minutes, before walking over to sit on the floor in front of the couch. they played music and just talked, enjoying each other's company rather than playing a game or watching tv.

after about 20 minutes, the effects of the liquor had started to kick in. sapnap was flirting with karl as karl giggled at every word he spoke. quackity wasn't much different. him and dream were just having casual conversation while george sat close to dream, picking at his fingers quietly. at some point george leaned over slightly and rested his head on dream's shoulder. dream stopped in the middle of his sentence to look over at the weight on his shoulder. he peered down to see brown hair, and long eyelashes that belonged to closed eyes.

he looked up and smiled at quackity, who surprisingly mouth "aww" instead of making fun of them. he nudged his boyfriends next to him, karl put a hand over his mouth to silence his giggling, while sapnap just smiled as if he were used to it. "tired?" dream asked quietly. "no" george said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. the three spoke for a bit.

a new song came on, quackity, sap, and karl lifted their heads and smiled. quackity and sapnao started dancing to it while karl watched lovingly. sapnap extended a hand to karl, who took it and stood up. instead of dancing though, he simply hugged sapnap. quackity and karl tried to get him to dance, but his efforts seemed lazy. "are you tired b- karl?" alex asked. karl nodded.

"should we call it a night?" quackity asked, turning off the music. "sounds good" dream said, stretching. the three lovers walked upstairs together, immediately going to their rooms. well, that's what dream and george thought, but in reality they all piled up in karl's room. dream and george got water bottles and talked for a moment before going up to the hallway.

they walked down to their rooms together, before pausing outside their doors, both suddenly hearing another conversation.

"goodnight guys, i love you"  
"i love you too" "love you too night alex"

dream raised his eyebrow at george, who didn't seem to really care about what they had just heard. "do you think they're actually a thing?" dream asked, to which george just shrugged. "okay, well goodnight george. i loveee youu" dream teased, copying what they heard quackity say. "oh god. nightttt" george said, closing his bedroom door. dream smiled to himself and entered his own room.

he laid in bed in the dark, checking his twitter feed and liking as many fan posts as he could. after around 30 minutes, he heard a knock from the bathroom door, which was obviously george. "come in" dream looked up from his phone. george slumped in, his hoody messily draped over him, and in his socks. "are you wearing pants?" dream laughed. "of course, it's just shorts. dream my head fucking hurts can i stay here?" george mumbled. dream scooted over and lifted the blanket, allowing george to lay next to him.

george did, and dream continued to be on his phone to avoid thinking about all the ways this could be weird. george was faced the other way, with a few fingers on his temple. "it's that bad" dream asked. george nodded and turned to him. "dream do you like it here?" george yawned. "like in the uk? yes, very much" he replied. george smiled sleepily and laid his head on dream's chest, bringing them into a cuddling position. "is this okay" he asks.

"anything you do is okay george. you couldn't make me uncomfortable" dream said, george could feel his chest vibrate when he spoke. "anything?" george questioned, he felt dream nod. "anything.." george repeated to himself, although dream could hear it.

george lift his head and brought his face close to dream's. he grabbed the collar of dream's sweatshirt and kissed him. it was brief, george didn't linger. but it was passionate, and he definitely meant it. dream sat still and quiet, shocked. dream sat up a little, the movement making george slip off of him a bit. "you're very drunk, aren't you" dream said gently.

george nodded and looked away, embarrassed about the reaction he received. "don't feel bad, just you might regret that. maybe you should go to your room for the night george" dream reluctantly stated. george let out a small "aw" before agreeing and leaving to his room. as soon as he left, dream covered his face with his hands, sliding them down in frustration. he liked that, so much. he never even thought about that, but now that it happened, he was now questioning his feelings for george.

he hated to tell george to leave, but he didn't want to take advantage of george's intoxication. dream was nearly sober at this point, since he stopped drinking long before george. he thought about the kiss again. it felt... warm. like home. it felt natural and sweet and amazing, and he would've given anything to know if george truly meant that even when sober. his mind was racing. he missed the feeling, his friends warmth.

george tasted sweet, of course he did. he was perfect, at least dream thought so. he spent nearly all night in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized until the sun slowly peeked through his curtains. _shit_ he thought as he read the clock, 4:49 am. he was extremely tired, but at the same time he felt as though he could run a marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey :) sorry this is a bit short, i'm tired. i might start making them short like this though, so i can get them out faster and maybe do one chapter a day or maybe maybe even more :P
> 
> anyways, goodnight!


End file.
